Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé
by elleira22
Summary: Harry a presque seize ans mais c'est déjà le début des ennuis... Un domaine mystérieux, de nouveaux personnages...
1. Le vigile poids lourd

Chapitre 1 : Le vigile poids lourd

Le ciel était calme, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de vent. Et pour cause : on était en été. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, mais un jeune homme était le seul à se trouver dehors. Ce jeune homme, aux yeux en amande verts de jade et aussi maigre que son cousin se faisant écraser par un trente-cinq tonnes - imaginez un peu l'horreur. Ce jeune homme, petit et donc maigre pour son âge, avait tout de même bien grandi. Ce jeune homme détestait par dessus tout les vacances d'été, contrairement à la grande majorité de son âge. Ce jeune y homme allait avoir seize ans. Et ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter. Harry Potter était un sorcier, ce qui était très anormal comparé au voisinage de Privet Drive. Cet adolescent était orphelin et vivait depuis qu'il avait un an chez son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Les Dursley avait un unique enfant, Dudley, qui avait seize anségalement. Dudley était très gras - pour ne pas dire obèse, d'où la comparaison au-dessus. La tante Pétunia -son nom de jeune fille étant Evans - était la sœur de la mère de Harry, Lily Potter. Cette dernière et son époux, James Potter, ont été assassinés par ce démoniaque Voldemort il y a presque quinze ans. Parlons-en justement.

Il se trouve que Voldemort et Harry ne se connaissent pas uniquement lors d'un double meurtre - voire d'un triple, Voldemort ayant essayé de tuer Harry - un soir d'Halloween, mais ils sont bel et bien rapprochés, on ne peut pas nier l'évidence. Tout simplement parce qu'une prophétie les réunit, voilà la raison. Les ? On n'en est pas sûr. Car même si Voldemort est clairement visé par cette petite boule de verre, on en est moins sûr par Harry. On, c'est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, et surtout le mentor de Harry. Un autre garçon correspond à la description de la prophétie : Neville Londubat. Enfin, bon, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry à un an tout simplement car il représentait un danger périlleux - c'est le cas de le dire. Ce sort raté « d'Avada Kedavra » a donné lieu à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair très visible sur le front de Harry Potter, un véritable lien entre Harry Potter et Voldemort, source de douleur, migraine, échappée à l'infirmerie, fuite des Buses, cauchemar vrai ou inventé, signe particulier, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Harry était étendu dans le jardin, écoutant silencieusement le journal télévisé. La voix du présentateur émanait du salon, comme une volute de fumée, le journaliste scandant les dernières catastrophes et les derniers potins ridicules de stars en recherche de médiatisation. Harry respirait lentement, les yeux ouverts, regardant le ciel rouge orangé, de feu, exactement les mêmes couleurs qu'un phénix de type Fumseck. L'herbe était jaune de radiations, les rares fleurs qui pouvaient égayer ce jardin beau à grossir comme Dudley étaient fanées et leurs tiges se mélangeaient à l'herbe. Harry mit la main à sa cicatrice. Elle lui brûlait, d'un violence rare, Harry avait l'impression d'être allongé sur le Soleil, d'avoir le corps froid, mais seule sa tête lui reflétait l'endroit où il était.

Harry entendit tout à coup des voix autres que celle monocorde du journaliste du salon.

« Dudley, nous partons ce soir. Nous te laissons la maison, dit l'oncle Vernon.

- Mais surtout, surveille bien Harry. Il est capable des pires bêtises… recommanda la tante Pétunia de son habituelle voix acérée.

- …Tu connais notre numéro. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème avec Harry, n'hésite pas à appeler, coupa Vernon.

- D'accord. » dit Dudley. Harry entendit des bruits de pas, la voiture démarrer, et le sentiment d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Enfin, presque. Dudley s'avança vers lui dans le jardin.

« Alors, t'as des nouvelles de ton petit ami de ta fichue école ?

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami, vociféra Harry, se sentant vexé.

- Peu importe. J'en ai déjà informé tous mes potes.

- Pas de problème, Big D. dit Harry en insistant bien sur le surnom de Dudley tout en mâchouillant de l'herbe.

- Et je peux te jurer que ils étaient tous morts de rire…

- Quand tu dis que tu « jures », me crois-tu capable de te décapiter ? coupa Harry avec légèreté.

- …Sais-tu que Pierce m'a dit : « De toute façon, on s'en doutait ! » Si tu es une tapette, il n'y a pas de honte à le dire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi appuies-tu bien là-dessus ? Serait-ce alors une fierté ? Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas, toi non plus ?

- Tu sais, pourquoi je suis là ? Pour TE surveiller… Et sache que je suis investi par mes parents. » dit Dudley comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité incontestable.

Harry remonta se coucher. C'est à cause d'un de ses cauchemars habituels que Dudley était persuadé qu'il était homosexuel. Harry n'arrêtait pas dire « Cédric » pendant un des cauchemars, et Dudley, l'entendant, se posait des questions. Harry remonta dans l'escalier et s'affala dans sa chambre en désordre. Son armoire, sur laquelle était affichée son calendrier, fidèle compagnon dans ses moments difficiles, semblait veiller sur lui. Harry mit son pyjama et ferma les yeux aussitôt.


	2. Godric's Hollow

Chapitre 2 : Godric's Hollow

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire, calme, profonde, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Dehors, dans une petite rue étroite, sur les balcons des maisons, étaient suspendus des citrouilles qui étaient les seuls lampadaires dans ce vieux village. Derrière un buisson, dans une haie, étaient cachés deux personnes :

« Passez-moi les jumelles, Wellington. » demanda une voix froide et calme. Ce dernier tendit à une sorcière en tenue rose bonbon une paire de jumelles d'opéra en or.

« Pas des jumelles d'opéra, des jumelles d'ESPIONNAGE !

- Oui, oui, d'accord. » La femme fouilla dans un sac poubelle et trouva une grosse paire de jumelles sophistiquées noires. Elle se pencha dans la haie et scruta la rue, en particulier une maison. Cette maison était assez vieille, du XIXème siècle. Des cariatides étaient sculptées dans le mur, donnant un air riche et prospère aux personnes qui devaient habiter là-dedans. La balustrade était finement sculptée. Les pierres étaient encore toutes blanches.  
« Que voyez-vous, Catherine ? Demanda Wellington d'un air anxieux.

- Rien. Un paysage morbide, et des citrouilles allumées.

- Ce n'est pas immoral, de laisser faire ça et faire ainsi du voyeurisme ?

- Qu'y pouvons-nous de tout façon ? Autant regarder ce qui se passe et de le rapporter à Dumbledore. Ç a nous sera de toute façon utile plus tard.

- C'est pour l'Ordre ou c'est pour le Département des Mystères ?

- Les deux.

- Et comment compte-vous vous infiltrer là-dedans ? Catherine ?

- Wellington, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'espionne V O L D E M O R T, dit-elle en épelant. J'ai fait mes preuves. Et c'est pourquoi Voldemort me fait confiance.

-Mais…

-CHUT ! Écoutez… et regardez. Prenez mes jumelles, je me transforme. » Et Wellington vit Catherine se transformer petit à petit en panthère.

« Je le vois ! Chuchota-t-il. Il a transplané. Dieu qu'il est impressionnant ! » La panthère Catherine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il est si bizarre avec ses yeux rouges. On dirait qu'il cherche sur une carte. Euh…, fit-il en voyant l'expression outrée de Catherine, il regarde le plan de la maison des Potter. Comment a-t-il pu se procurer son plan ?

- Avec Black, fit-elle. Black lui a dit où était la maison des Potter, il lui a sûrement donné le plan.

- Vous ne le suivez pas ?

- Je reste le regarder hésiter. C'est si amusant de voir un mage noir rester aussi idiot. On dirait qu'il s'est trompé d'endroit. Oh, que c'est dur de savoir où on est ! » Catherine repartit et suivit Voldemort. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans son dos. Voldemort glissait silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée… Catherine secoua la tête. Voldemort remua sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit amplement. Wellington observa de loin la scène, depuis ses jumelles. L'oreille gauche de la panthère remua : on entendait des bruits à l'intérieur. Voldemort entra dans la maison mais Catherine ne le suivit pas : même une panthère se ferait remarquer. Il entra dans l'entrée, au papier peint orangé et au bric à braque en tas, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'à côté, personne n'étant dans la pièce. Il mit plusieurs longues minutes à farfouiller dans la maison pour enfin trouver Lily et James Potter, effrayés, mais qui faisaient des efforts considérables pour ne pas le paraître. Lily tenait le petit Harry, à peine un an dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu bleus : ils n'avaient pas encore pris leur couleur verte. Il gazouillait gentiment et tapa des pieds en balançant des bras.

« Encore une fois qu'on se voie ? Dit James pour ne pas prendre au sérieux la menace qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Ce sera ta dernière, Potter.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un véritable don de voyance !

- Vraiment, Potter ? Siffla glacialement Voldemort.

- Que faites-vous là ? Vous voulez demander des bonbons ?

- Pas exactement Potter, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Soudain un grand vacarme se passa en bas. Catherine la panthère était montée sur une étagère bancale. Mais elle avait fait exprès : c'était pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, elle imitait une querelle impliquant Dumbledore :

« Mais Albus …

- Ç A SUFFIT ! JE SUIS LA POUR RÉ GLER UNE AFFAIRE TRÈ S IMPORTANTE ! » L'imitation était si excellente qu'elle attira Voldemort en-bas. Il ne s'agissait pas que Dumbledore soit en bas pour le gêner tout de même ! Cela laissa suffisamment de temps à James Potter pour dire ses dernières paroles :

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en d'ici ! Moi, je vais aller le défier !

- Mais James…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je t'en supplie ! » Et il descendit en bas.

Une scène indescriptible se produisit sous les yeux de Catherine : Voldemort, se rendant compte que Dumbledore n'était nulle part dans les parages, en profita pour tendre un piège à James Potter :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » C'était fini, James Potter était étendu dans le sol, les bras en croix, le regard vide. Il était mort.

Voldemort remonta, suivi par Catherine, plus déterminé que jamais à en arriver à ses fins.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » C'était également fini pour Lily. Posé par terre, Harry bavait et tapait des pieds. Voldemort marmonna lui-même dans son coin ; Catherine ricana en entendant les paroles.

« Ah ah ! Dit-il sur un ton de détective amateur qui venait de prendre quelqu'un la main dans le sac. Je t'ai eu ! AVAVA KEDAVRA ! » Ce qui se produisit là, jamais Catherine ne l'avait vu dans sa vie, même fût-il dans un de ses plus fabuleux rêves.

Quand le sort fut jeté, le faisceau lumineux verdâtre fut renvoyé par le petit garçon en faisceau « halogène » - d'après la description de Catherine - vert. Redevenue humaine, elle se frotta les yeux tellement elle en était éberluée par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Stupéfait, Voldemort vit se renvoyer à lui-même le faisceau lumineux. Un rayon doré se produisait alors, encerclant les trois, même Catherine. Avec un bruit de détonation, Voldemort se ratatinait sur lui-même. Enfin, c'est tout ce que put voir Catherine, car elle en était très éblouie. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle ne vit plus qu'une volute de fumée s'évaporant peu à peu, une cape noire étendue sur les sol… et le bébé Harry avec une cicatrice au front ! Catherine le récupéra bien vite en le berçant et en le ramenant au-dehors. Elle marcha dans la roue et alla retrouver Wellington, sorti de la haie.

« Auriez-vous vu Dumbledore ?

- Non, mais je crois qu'il est dans le coin. Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-il en regardant Harry.

- Pire que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, dit-elle en marchant. Enfin, je ne vais pas donner plus de détails.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, Catherine !

- Conformément à l'opération «Marionnette pourrie», c'est Hagrid qui ramène Harry, bien évidemment sans transplanter, pour éviter tout risque de désartibulage ? Récita par cœur Catherine.

- Qui a donné le nom à cette opération ? Demanda Wellington.

- C'est en lisant un conte à ma fille, répondit Catherine.

- Votre fille ? Celle qui a deux ans ? N'est-ce pas un peu précoce ?

- Je n'en ai qu'une seule, pas trente-six. Ma foi, elle est bien précoce, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui lire de conte le soir…

- Hum, hum, fit Dumbledore. Nous avons d'autres conversations plus intéressantes actuellement. Qu'est-il arrivé Catherine ? Voldemort est toujours là ?

- Non, il n'est plus là. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire le pourquoi du comment, c'est assez inexplicable… Mais en attendant, il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de Harry. A un an, on ne reste pas devant des personnes bouches bées à le contempler. » Et Catherine lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vue.

Catherine avait la vingtaine-trentaine, les cheveux sombres d'ébène, la bouche rouge lippue, une capeline, une cape et une robe rose indien assorties. Elle avait les yeux turquoise, un tout petit plus vert que bleu. Elle avait des nattes soigneusement relevées, des boucles d'oreilles brillantes et des petites ballerines roses.

« Bon, Catherine, il va falloir faire l'état des lieux… Ah, vous voilà… Hagrid. » dit Dumbledore en voyant arriver Rubeus Hagrid, un géant colossal dont la hauteur impressionna Catherine :

« Eh, bien.. dit-elle en voyant Hagrid, le petit sera bien gardé. Mais comment allez-vous le ramener et où ?

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Hagrid le ramènera chez son oncle et sa tante à Little Whinging. C'est dans le Surrey, c'est le comté à l'est d'ici.

- Bon. Très bien. Connaissant Lily et sa sœur, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment contente de le trouver sur le seuil de sa porte… J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant de l'affaire ?

- Bien évidemment. Aussi j'ai pris le soin de rédiger une lettre. C'est même vous qui m'avez aidé, Catherine.

- Ah, mais oui ! dit Catherine en se tapant le front de la main. Je suis vraiment bête en ce moment.

- Allons donc. Je connais bien votre mère. Je sais que vous avez une excellente réputation. »


	3. Conspiration préméditée

****

Chapitre 3 : Conspiration préméditée

Harry était étendu sur le lit, à une heure du matin, à rêver du Square Grimmaurd. Il rêvait qu'il voyait le cadavre de Sirius se faire promener dans toute la place.

Maintenant il était comme d'habitude, dans la maison des « Jeux du Sort ». Voldemort faisait les cent pas, sa cape noire traînant légèrement par terre. Queudver était confortablement assis dans un vieux fauteuil abîmé rougeâtre au coin du feu ronronnant dans une vieille cheminée en marbre rose mal entretenue. Quelqu'un d'autre était également présent dans la pièce : Lucius Malefoy. Il était debout, à côté du fauteuil de Queudver, et se passait la main dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'est quand même pas possible qu'elle se soit cassée ! dit Harry par la bouche de Voldemort. Elle est très utile à Dumbledore. Elle est forcément cachée quelque part !

- Par cette pimbêche de Catherine, Maître ? Demanda Queudver.

- Pimbêche, ou pas, rétorqua Malefoy, dès qu'elle me montre la photo de «sa » salle à manger, je m'évanouis !

- Contrôle-toi ! marmonna Queudver en désapprouvant Malefoy.

- Ben, j'essaie ! ronchonna Malefoy. C'est qu'elle est belle, sa salle à manger. Dès que je fais le malin, elle me sort sa photo.

- Ah boon ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Quand elle est dans les parages, je suis devenu un autre homme…

- Ç a suffit ! s'exclama Queudver. Nous parlions donc de la prophétie. Maître, que disiez-vous déjà ?

- Eh, bien, depuis le temps que cette femme est directrice du département des Mystères…  
- Dis-huit ans exactement, souffla Malefoy.

- Oui, eh bien, elle a dû avoir le temps de faire une copie de la prophétie !

- A quoi ça servirait Maître ? En dix-huit ans, elle dû l'apprendre par cœur !

- Justement. Il me serait utile de l'enlever, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? siffla Voldemort.

- Et qui va se charger du boulot, Maître ? demanda Malefoy. Elle va encore me montrer sa fameuse photo !

- Et puis, c'est qu'elle est dure, magiquement parlant ! Il va nous falloir du renfort ! gémit Pettigrow - Queudver est son surnom. Je me souviens de sa petite sœur, Sophie…

- C'est qui déjà ? s'étonna Malefoy. Aah oui ! La cousine de Black qui était dans ton année ?

- Hum… hum… fit Voldemort. Je vous disais donc qu'il fallait trouver un moyen pour lui faire délier sa langue et l'enlever est la meilleure solution.

- Ce n'est pas facile de faire parler une Langue-de-plomb…ricana Queudver.

- Mais enfin ! s'étrangla Voldemort. Vous n'allez pas vous défaire comme ça ! »

Harry rouvrit ses yeux. Cette discussion lui semblait bien étrange. Il ne connaissait aucune Catherine, mais ce dont il était sûr, à en juger par les propos de Voldemort - aïe la cicatrice ! -, c'est que c'était une opposante « bras droit » de Dumbledore tellement redoutable qu'elle en faisait peur à Malefoy. Qui plus est, une cousine de Sirius - sniff ! - dont la petite sœur était dans la même année que lui. Une personne aussi importante dans l'Ordre, se dit Harry, il se devait de la connaître. Et pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas ! Harry s'affala sur son lit et se rendormit.

Il était sept heures du matin. Harry se réveilla, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine. Il trouva Dudley, prenant trois sièges à lui tout seul, et ses parents attablés. Dudley en profita ni une ni deux pour mettre la honte à Harry :

« Maman, Harry, c'est un gay.

- Eh bien, répondit Harry, j'en suis flatté et je dois être vraiment intéressant pour que Dudley prenne plaisir à raconter des ragots pareils. » Dudley le regarda avec des yeux ronds : jamais il n'avait dans sa vie été capable de faire une réplique pareille aussi rapidement, car il était un peu lent du cerveau - Harry ou Dudley ? -. L'oncle Vernon prit du bacon dans ses mains, et tel un goinfre, il le mordit - l'haleine ! -.

« Papa, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Rencontrer des actionnaires. La Grunnings se porte à merveille et le cours des actions hausse. Puis, je vais voir un entrepreneur pour une grosse commande… Et toi, ma Pétunia ?

- Oh, je vais sûrement aller en ville. En attendant, je vais aller faire la vaisselle… » Harry remonta dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Il eut la surprise de trouver au milieu d'un tas désordonné de slips Coq, qui hululait joyeusement.

« Chut ! Pas trop de bruit ! » dit Harry en plaquant sa main sur son bec, en extirpant la précieuse lettre qui s'y trouvait. Il la descella et lut le mot griffonnée hâtivement sur un vieux bout de parchemin sale.

Harry,

On va venir te chercher ce soir, à 21 heures environ. Prépare donc tes affaires, les Dursley ne seront pas là, on t'expliquera pourquoi. Ne renvoie aucune question au cas où la lettre irait entre de mauvaise mains.

Tes amis

Ron et Hermione.


	4. La plainte du coffrefort portatif

****

Chapitre 4 : La plainte du coffre-fort portatif

Harry avait empaquetées toutes ses affaires et attendait l'Ordre. Les Dursley étaient partis car ils avaient obtenu des tickets de cinéma pour le dernier film du moment, qui étaient non seulement gratuits, lorsqu'ils viendraient au cinéma, on leur donneraient même 500 livres par ticket ! Évidemment ils ne s'étaient pas faits prier, et l'oncle Vernon scandait même toute la journée à qui voulait l'entendre de la même façon, même à la tante Pétunia :

« Aujourd'hui, cher camarade, est un jour sacré ! Camarade, aujourd'hui, je vais être fortuné ! Dieu, merci, pour la naissance de monsieur Trucmuche, ce cher directeur de cinéma. Attendez, je vais vous lire la plaquette : Hum, hum ! Chers monsieur et madame Dursley… » Même à Harry il a répété la même chose.

Tout à coup, Harry entendit un vrombissement.

« Ah, Maugrey, arrête, c'est très mal élevé d'avoir des gaz de cette manière.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi !

- Ah, parce que tu crois c'est moi ?

- Oh, mais c'est Harry ! » Harry se retourna. Tonks et Maugrey se disputaient à propos d'une histoire de pets, devant l'œil amusé de Lupin. Une foule immense est venue cette fois le chercher.

« Maugrey, il faudrait peut-être que tu sortes ta baguette, conseilla Emmeline.

- Ah oui.

- Non mais, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je lui dis deux heures à l'avance, parce que sinon… » Maugrey sortit en effet une énorme valise métallique avec un cadenas, telle un coffre-fort portatif. Maugrey ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et prit une énorme valise rouge à l'intérieur. Il glissa la fermeture éclair et en sortit un gigantesque sac en tissu. Il l'enleva, puis il enleva un sac vert en plastique, puis une caisse en plastique, puis un petit sac plastique moldu de commerce puis un sac de cellophane, un étui grand comme une épée avec des finitions pittoresques, un étui en cuir à l'intérieur, et enfin, sa baguette magique.

« Tout ça ? s'étonna Harry en voyant le tas de sacs tout autour de lui.

- Eh oui. On n'est jamais assez prudent ! » Effectivement, pensa Harry. Le coffre-fort devait lui éviter l'explosion de son entre-jambe, mais si jamais il était attaqué par surprise, ce serait un gros problème pour sortir sa baguette.

« Où sont tes affaires, Harry ?

- En bas. Je suis prêt à partir.

- Harry, si jamais tu te fais attaquer pendant le voyage, et que nous sommes tous morts ? demanda Maugrey.

- J'appelle au secours ? essaya Harry.

- Tu manges cette sucette, dit Maugrey en lui tendant une grosse sucette rouge encore dans son emballage. Harry examina la sucette et regarda Maugrey d'un air interrogateur.

- Et ça va m'aider ?

- Cette sucette a été ensorcelée magiquement de manière à aussitôt prévenir Dumbledore que tu poses la bouche dessus. Et c'est une manière d'appeler au secours sans attirer l'attention sur toi.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui oui ! »

Harry savait où il allait passer le reste de ses vacances. Il se trouvait devant le Terrier.


	5. La salle verte

****

Chapitre 5 : La salle verte

« Te voilà, mon Harry chéri ! hurla de joie Mrs Weasley, pomponnée à souhait pour l'occasion. Comment tu vas ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Tu veux une tasse de chocolat chaud ? Tu veux plutôt dormir ?

- Ç a va, dit Harry. Je crois bien que je voudrais aller me coucher.

- Ron et Hermione sont là. Tu pourras t'amuser. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oh, bien, dit Tonks. Maugrey a encore fait son cirque avec son coffre-fort portatif dernière génération.

- Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

- HARRY !! » Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités sur lui.

« Harry, il faut qu'on te parle des plans de l'Ordre ! Et tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence ! Dit Ron en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

- Alors ? demanda Harry, une fois installé sur le lit orange de Ron. Raconte-moi tout !

- Tu sais, Harry, en août, ce seront les élections du Ministre de la Magie.

- Et Voldemort ?

- L'Ordre pense que Voldemort voudrait séquestrer la marraine de Bill…

- C'est qui la marraine de Bill ?

- C'est une Catherine, quelque chose comme ça. On va aller dans son château, on est bien trop nombreux pour le Terrier.

- Ah, parce qu'elle a un château ?

- Eh oui. Sinon, on n'en sait pas grand chose…

- Ron, Harry, Hermione ? » Ces derniers se retournèrent et virent Mrs Weasley qui avait entrouvert la porte.

« Bon, ben, je vous explique le plan pour demain. Demain matin, on prend le petit déjeuner à sept heures, et on s'en va à huit heures précises. Harry, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ron, et Hermione chez Ginny.

- Vraiment ? s'en inquiéta Ron, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Bon, Harry, t'inquiètes pas, je te raconterai tout demain. Maintenant, il faut qu'on dorme !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » répondit Harry.

« Debout tout le monde ! On se lève ! » Harry entendit la voix d'Hermione. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Allongé par terre sur un lit de camp, l'effort lui parut insurmontable aussi il préféra se lever.

« Il est quelle heure Hermione ?

- Six heures et demie ! Mais le temps de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner…Lève-toi, Ron ! dit-elle en le secouant.

- Aa ah ! Hermione ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais le réveil-matin, évite d'avoir des pantoufles aux mains ! C'est aux pieds que ça se met les pantoufles. Pas aux mains !

- Vraiment ? » fit Hermione d'un air faussement étonné. Harry descendit en bas, les pantoufles bien aux pieds, et se rendit à la cuisine où les Weasley étaient présents. C'est-à-dire Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Harry se frotta les yeux et dit bonjour aux trois.

« Ah, bonjour mon petit Harry. Un peu de thé ? Ou bien veux-tu du bacon ?

- Un œuf sur le plat me conviendra très bien.

- Maman, demanda Ron.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? coupa Harry.

- Je suis arrivé par les escaliers, comme tout le monde, réprimanda Ron. Maman, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- A huit heures, tu le sais bien.

- Comment y va-t-on ? demanda Hermione.

- Par un Portoloin, répondit Mr Weasley. On a réussi à avoir une autorisation. Mais sans nos relations connues…

- … on n'aurait pas pu en obtenir une, continua Mrs Weasley.

- Pourquoi on va au château de Catherine ?

- Parce que le Terrier est trop petit et trop mal sécurisé pour organiser des réunions de l'Ordre. Et Catherine s'est proposée pour les réunions, même si c'est un peu loin.

- Shé ou ? mâchouilla Harry dans un murmure inaudible.

- En France, plus exactement dans une région qu'on appelle la Normandie. Elle a aussi une maison à Londres par son père, mais elle a estimé que c'était plus sûr là-bas. Voldemort mettrait plus de temps à mettre au point un assiègement car c'est fortifié. Enfin, de tout façon, ce n'est pas exactement à elle, c'est à ses parents. Mais ils sont en Égypte, il paraît qu'ils font une mission d'humanitaire…

- Mais, en fait, qui est Catherine ? demanda Harry.

- Une copine à Molly. Ce n'est pas celle avec qui tu traînais tout le temps, se tourna Mr Weasley vers Mrs Weasley, et qui avait constamment un chapeau ?

- Si, si… répondit-elle. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas changé d'habitude. »

Harry avait préparé ses affaires et se trouvait maintenant dehors, avec tous les Weasley réunis, Mr Weasley tenant un sac poubelle.

« Je compte jusqu'à dix. Dix…neuf…huit…sept…six…quatre…trois…deux…un…PARTIS ! » Harry se sentit attiré vers le sac poubelle qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde par le doigt. Il vit défiler plein de cheminées, puis soudain un vaste étendue de bleu, et enfin la plage et un château. Soudain, il atterrit sur Mr Weasley et se releva précipitamment. Il se trouvai devant une sorte de château pittoresque aux tours féeriques et entouré d'une immense muraille de pierre bien entretenue. Mr Weasley s'avancèrent vers un pont-levis. Il traversa le pont-levis. Harry crut entendre les oiseaux chanter. Mr Weasley tira sur une grande corde argentée. Tout à coup, une jeune fille élancée sortit d'une maisonnette au-dessus.

« Anne-Marie, arrête de me balancer des rubans sur la figure ! » Une fillette blonde de quatre ans lui courait après, riant à pleins poumons.

« Oh, mais c'est même pas rigolo !

- Oui ce n'est pas rigolo ! » Elle tapa d'un coup de baguette magique un bouton et la herse s'ouvrit. Mr Weasley pénétra à l'intérieur de la cour et Harry le suivit. Dedans, il y avait de magnifiques arbres fruitiers et des maisons anciennes s'enfilaient les unes sur les autres. Mr Weasley pénétra ensuite dans l'entrée du château.

« Catherine ! » Une femme très brune, pour ne pas dire noire de jais, cherchait un bibelot tombé sous une armoire. Elle portait une capeline rose en soie, avait les pommettes bien rebondies, et les yeux turquoise. Un elfe de maison - bien que ce fut plutôt une elfe, sa taie d'oreiller étant en soie et rose bonbon. Dessus était brodé son nom : Natty- s'avança vers elle et lui dit qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que les suites soient dépoussiérées. Catherine répondit qu'elle avait besoin qu'on fasse le dîner, qu'il y aura du monde. Elle se releva.

« T'es déjà là Arthur ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne viendrais qu' à midi !

- Euh… oui, un petit changement de plan… Je te présente Harry ! Harry Potter ! Tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le connais… Je suis Catherine. Natty, il faudrait peut-être montrer les chambres ? Attends, euh… »Elle prit un parchemin qui représentait le plan du château. « Lui, c'est la suite verte.

- C'est où déjà ? » demanda Natty, l'air étonné. Catherine prit une loupe.

« Près du couloir des ministres. Conduis-le ! » Natty vint vers Harry.

« C'est vous, monsieur Harry Potter ? Tenez, je vous conduis à votre chambre. Attendez… Laissez-moi porter votre valise. » Mais la valise était bien trop lourde pour la petite elfe qui en était écroulée et Harry préféra la reprendre.

« Où va-t-on ?

- A votre chambre, monsieur Harry Potter.

- Ah bon.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Harry Potter, vous avez l'air bien triste.

- Non, je ne suis pas triste.

- Si, vous l'êtes. Je le lis dans vos yeux. » Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle sombre où des tableaux de personnages éminents étaient exposés.

« C'est ma chambre ? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà dormi dans un placard. » La petite elfe s'avança devant un grand tableau vertical qui représentait un sorcier assis sur un fauteuil rouge de velours, en train d'écrire. Harry le reconnut : il l'avait déjà vu dans son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, il s'agissait de Pierre Bonaccord.

« Le mot de paasse ? lança-t-il de sa voix grincheuse.

- Unanimité. » répondit Natty. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce aux murs verts. Une petite table en chêne à la nappe verte était adossée contre le mur gauche. En haut, le plafond était recouvert d'un tableau représentant un chevalier en armure du XVème siècle, brandissant son épée. Malheureusement, il coupa sa baguette magique avec son épée et son « fier destrier blanc » le renversa. Soudain, en se relevant, il aperçut Harry :

« Bien, le bonsoir, jeune homme. Je suis sûr que vous êtes l'un des invités dont nos hôtes nous ont tant parlés.

- Heu, oui… » dit Harry en ayant l'impression d'avoir un copain du chevalier du Catogan devant ses yeux. Il suivit Natty dans un long et étroit couloir vert, et découvrit une chambre où il n'y avait qu'un lit à baldaquin, lui aussi vert, et une commode luxueuse. Devant le lit, il y avait une immense fenêtre aux rideaux vert bouteille et aux voilages vert citron. On voyait par la fenêtre la mer, et un peu plus bas, des elfes sur la plage qui ramassaient le varech.

« Voilà, dit Natty. Tout cet endroit à partir du portrait est à vous. Mais vous découvrirez tout ça par vous-même. En attendant, je me sauve. Le déjeuner est à une heure mais une sonnette viendra vous prévenir. » Harry, bouche bée, la regarda s'en aller. C'était la plus immense chambre qu'il avait vu !


	6. La poudre à gratter de Griffy

**Chapitre 6 : La poudre à gratter de Griffy**

« Harry ! » Le Harry en question était sorti, les mains dans les poches, dans un couloir, au rez-de-chaussée. Il se baladait tranquillement, en souhaitant le bonjour à tous les tableaux qu'il rencontrait. Soudain, il vit Ron et Hermione qui faisaient la même chose.

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez la même chambre tous les deux ! pouffa bêtement Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione. Ron serait trop content.

- Même pas vrai ! s'empressa de dire Ron en rougissant. C'est toi qui as dit : « Oh, c'est dommage que nos chambres soient à 20 mètres l'une de l'autre ! »

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron ! Tu es siphonné !

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Arrêtez ! réagit Harry. Ça ne va pas de se bagarrer comme ça ?

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencée…

- Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à rester froid !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça !

- Regarde, Chaussette ! Ils se bagarrent ! » Anne-Marie, les cheveux dressés et noircis par le feu, les vêtements en coton blanc brûlés et en haillons, se tenait devant eux, avec sa grande sœur. Harry, en les voyant, se rappela avoir entendu un bruit d'explosion quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Hermione, la mine horrifiée.

- On a testé un nouveau colorant, répondit fièrement Anne-Marie.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda ironiquement Ron.

- Non, ça nous a carrément explosé à la figure, répliqua sa grande sœur, essoufflée.

- Je vois ça. » Harry doutait qu'une fille puisse s'appeler Chaussette. Ce devait être un surnom. « Chaussette » était relativement petite, quoique élancée. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux grisâtres - c'était difficile de déterminer leur couleur - en amande, le nez écrasé, et des taches de son qui se dispersaient sur ses joues.

« C'est toi, Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, oui… répondit ce dernier.

- Il paraît que ta mère a fait un carnage le jour où l'on t'a envoyé ton insigne de préfet. Elle avait pensé que tu en étais un incapable. » Ron rougit jusqu'aux cheveux, c'est dire !

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… » Harry se demandait pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps à répondre.

« Aurore ! C'est un diminutif car mon véritable prénom est à rallonge. D'ailleurs, dans la famille, ce genre de prénoms est très utilisé, alors les diminutifs fleurissent, çà et là… Par exemple, "Chaussette", c'est ma petite sœur qui l'a inventé l'an dernier. Et je dois dire que ça résume bien mon identité.

- À quoi ça me sert tout ça ? demanda Ron, toujours aussi ironique, qui faisait mine de s'endormir.

- À ne pas t'étonner quand t'entends ma mère appeler "Cricri".

- Tu es encore à l'école ? demanda Hermione, qui avait le don pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

- Heu… » Bizarrement, elle avait l'air désemparée.

« À Poudlard ! En septième année ! » Harry réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais vu sa tête, nulle part, que ce soit, dans la salle commune, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, ou même dans les toilettes -!-, il ne l'avait jamais vue ! Peut-être devait-elle mentir… ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, elle était bien louche. Pourquoi racontait-elle des histoires à dormir debout ? Mais Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il vit, en passant derrière Ron et Hermione, un couloir avec des tableaux tous à son effigie ! Aucun ne leur dit bonjour lorsqu'ils passèrent ; ils ne remuèrent même pas la bouche. Ils se contentaient juste de bouger courir, se déplacer, mais ils ne faisaient rien d'autre.

« Pourquoi tes tableaux ne parlent-ils pas ? demanda Harry à Aurore.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne parlent pas ! répondit-elle comme si cela aurait été un drame. Les tableaux ne parlent que lorsque leurs modèles sont morts. C'est une façon pour eux de vivre quand même parmi nous. La plupart des gens qui ont posé pour un tableau, sont illustres et se sont rendus utiles à la société, dit-elle en grimpant un petit escalier sombre où deux flambeaux seulement étaient allumés. Donc pour eux, c'est encore une façon de se rendre utile indirectement à leur propriétaire.

- Ah bon ? » fit Harry, l'air interdit. Elle se retourna :

« Je croyais que tu savais ça !

- Mais, tu crois, que c'est un moyen de vérifier si les gens sont vraiment morts ?

- Possible. Mais il ne faut _pas_ s'y fier. » dit-elle machinalement en insistant bien sur le mot « pas ». Harry rumina ses paroles dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas s'y fier ? Y avait-il des exceptions ? Où bien avait-elle dit ça machinalement, comme ça sans faire attention ?

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où un elfe était agenouillé par terre. Aurore s'arrêta, se pencha, et lui parla :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Griffy ?

- C'est Anne-Marie qui m'a dit de me mettre là.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour guetter la capeline de Maîtresse de poudre à gratter dès qu'elle va passer. Elle m'a donné le spray, dit-il fièrement en tendant une boîte artisanale contenant de la poudre orange grossièrement moulue.

- Oh, mais Griffy, combien de fois Natty t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter Anne-Marie ? lui répondit-elle d'un ton maternel. Donne-moi la boîte.

- Oui, mais Anne-Marie m'a dit que si jamais Mademoiselle Chaussette me trouvait là, il fallait s'agenouiller et ne pas lui obéir.

- D'accord, mais sais-tu qui commande ici ?

- …

- C'est ma mère, dit–elle en s'approchant de très près du petit elfe. Ce ne serait pas très intelligent de lui balancer de la poudre à gratter à la figure !

- En effet… » Le petit elfe était à présent terrorisé. Il était certain d'avoir commis une faute grave et d'être renvoyé sur le champ.

« ÇA NE VA PAS DE LE MARTYRISER COMME ÇA ? » Harry se retourna. Hermione était devenue violette façon l'once Vernon rien qu'à l'idée de voir un elfe se faire gronder.

« Je ne le torture pas ! lui répondit Aurore. Tu le laisserais faire peut-être ?

- Mais arrêtez ! s'écria Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce boucan ? » Catherine, « l'hôte », était derrière eux.

« Maman ! Griffy a failli te vaporiser de la poudre de poil à gratter sur ta figure !

- Ah bon ?

- Si, c'est Anne-Marie qui le lui a demandé.

- Bof. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est tellement dans sa période "bébête" si j'ose dire… Bon… On va manger ?

- Y a quoi ce midi ? demanda une petite voix tranquille sortie d'une porte.

- Ah, te voilà, toi ! s'exclama Aurore en voyant surgir Anne-Marie.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anne-Marie d'un air exagérément surpris.

- Et en plus, tu t'es mise aux tribunes pour admirer le spectacle ! C'est du propre !

- Quel spectacle ?

- Cesse de faire l'ignorante !

- J'ai faim ! dit Anne-Marie tout à coup en suçant son pouce.

- Et à propos… Où t'es-tu procuré cette poudre ?

- Chez le magasin des frères Weasley ! J'ai rempli leur bon de commande dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Y'a plus qu'à s'en servir. »

Harry suivit Catherine et ses filles dans la salle à manger.

« Maman, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris l'autre salle ?

- Oh, c'est fatigant à nettoyer. On ne s'en est pas servie depuis longtemps, alors… Tu sais bien qu'elle est toute poussiéreuse. Et puis, pour aujourd'hui ça suffit bien. » Harry regarda la salle à manger. « Ça suffit bien » resta dans la tête de Harry. En effet, la « salle à manger » était une véritable salle de banquet. Le plafond était enluminé par un tableau représentant un festin de trolls avec des sorciers. Aucun détail dans la décoration de la salle n'était oublié. La fenêtre en arc donnant sur la mer inondait de lumière la pièce et on entendait les mouettes chanter. Tout autour de la large table en chêne ciré surmontée d'une immense nappe rouge et argent étaient installées des chaises brillantes de propreté, et, près de chaque verre, était inscrit un petit écriteau décoré par une main enfantine pour indiquer le plan de table. Harry put ainsi constater que Maugrey serait assis à côté de Tonks et de Kingsley, ce qui promettrait niveau disputes à table.

« Où est-ce qu'on s'installe ? demanda Anne-Marie, radieuse. » Sa mère, Catherine, était horrifiée rien que de la voir sauter à cloche-pied sur le tapis.

- Toi, tu te mets là ! dit sa grande sœur. Installe-toi déjà, je vais te mettre ton bavoir. » Anne-Marie n'était pas une fillette comme les autres. Elle devait savoir déjà lire, vu l'expression horrifiée qu'elle fit en lisant l'étiquette à sa droite :

« Oh ! je ne vais pas être à côté de Maman ? Mais c'est horrifiant ! c'est scandaleux ! C'est qui l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de faire ce plan de table ? Que j'aille le voir sur le champ ! Maman ! MAMAN ! cria-t-elle comme si sa mère se trouvait à 2 kilomètres d'écart alors qu'en réalité elle était à moins d'un mètre. Et d'abord, c'est qui Molly Weasley ?

- Oh, eh ben ça va être bien, dit Ron. Ma mère ne va pas cesser d'éternuer pendant le repas.

- C'est la mère de ce lourdaud ? s'étonna Anne-Marie.

- Je ne suis pas un lourdaud ! » C'était bien la première fois que Harry voyait Ron se battre en duel avec une fillette de quatre ans.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Catherine.

- Mais elle m'a traité de lourdaud !

- Oui, mais elle a quatre ans ! QUATRE ANS ! PAS SEIZE ANS ! » Si Harry aurait pu donner un nom au duo Catherine – Mrs Weasley, il l'aurait appelé le C.R.C (Club des Râleuses Crieuses). Il pensa que c'était comme ça d'ailleurs qu'elles avaient dû se rencontrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les intrus – c'est comme ça qu'Anne-Marie appelle l'Ordre du Phénix et les Weasley – avaient eux aussi rejoint la grande salle à manger qui n'était pourtant pas « la plus » du château. Harry se souvint d'une vision qu'il avait eu de Malefoy par le biais de Voldemort. Il se rappela qu'il faisait moins le malin quand Catherine lui montrait la photo de sa salle à manger. Maugrey, en arrivant dans la salle, s'était pris les pieds dans un tissu de la porte, provoquant à la fois un fou rire et une inquiétude généraux. Tout le monde n'était pas inquiet à cause de sa chute, bien au contraire, mais le fait était que Maugrey, en tombant, avait aussitôt sorti de sa poche un vieux slip blanc tout moisi. Puis, il le mit à son oreille comme un téléphone.

« Allô, les Urgences ? Oui, je viens de me faire casser la jambe… » En réalité, Maugrey avait ensorcelé un de ses vieux slips pour pouvoir appeler les urgences moldues – c'était ça qui était inquiétant ! – au cas il se serait fait attaquer. Il a fallu une équipe d'urgence notamment composée d'Anne-Marie, de Catherine, de Tonks et du professeur McGonagall pour le remettre sur le droit sur le droit chemin, à l'aide d'un peu de poudre de poil à gratter. Catherine était bien vite venue le secourir, de peur qu'il lui casse ses meubles. Au final, Anne-Marie revint de cet entretien psychiatrique avec quelques ecchymoses, Maugrey l'ayant prise pour un charognard (aigle impérial ou vautour, Anne-Marie ne savait plus). Tonks fut revenue en marmonnant, en disant que Maugrey n'avait pas les idées très claires, car à cause de sa chevelure ce jour-là jaune fluo, il l'avait prise pour une de ces danseuses qui se trémoussent les seins nus avec des costumes grandiloquents à plumes.


	7. Le chapeau dans la cuvette

**Chapitre 7 : Le chapeau dans la cuvette**

Tout le monde à présent était à table et mangeait de bon cœur. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient travaillé le matin même et étaient rentrés, penauds, manger. Certains étaient si fatigués qu'ils se prenaient les pieds dans les portes. Harry était assis entre Ron et Hermione, et était, ma foi, satisfait de ce placement. À part un petit problème de taille : il était assis dans « le coin des jeunes », et du fait, en face de Anne-Marie. La dite Anne-Marie n'était toujours pas contente de son placement et criait à la personne qui était en face d'elle, c'est-à-dire Harry, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être là et qu'elle réclamait un autre placement sur-le-champ. Harry, Ron, et Hermione, réclamèrent donc à Aurore trois paires de bouchons d'oreilles. Quand Aurore fut revenue, elle ne tenait pas trois paires, mais douze paires, car Ron, Harry et Hermione ne devaient apparemment pas être les seuls. En effet, Aurore était placée à la gauche d'Anne-Marie et en avait, je cite, « ras le pompon de tenir le bavoir d'Anne-Marie et en plus de supporter ses gamineries ». Heureusement, les bons petits plats mitonnés par les elfes permettaient à Harry de supporter un tel tapage mais alors qu'il redemandait un peu de saumon avec des bonnes pâtes aux herbes provençales, sa cicatrice le brûlait si fort, que non seulement il renversa son assiette pleine de pâtes, qu'il frappa sans faire exprès Mrs. Weasley qui le servait, mais en plus, il renversa complètement sa chaise et se retrouva par terre. Tout le monde se tut, même Anne-Marie, alerté par cette cacophonie et par les cris de douleur de Mrs. Weasley qui se prenait le bras. Lupin dit fort :

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

AIE, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe, aïe, aïe, aïe. » Harry s'allongea, la tête entre ses deux mains, hurlant de douleur. Mais sa tête sombra vite dans le néant imposé par une vision vite apparue…

« Harry ? Harry ? » Soudain, Harry sentit une longue giclée d'eau froide qui s'abattit, telle un raz-de-marée, sur son visage engourdi.

« Tu y vas fort, Anne-Marie, gronda Chaussette.

Tu veux peut-être que je le mette de la poudre de poil à gratter ? » Harry ouvrit les yeux. Catherine était penchée sur lui, en train de tapoter son visage, Anne-Marie, seau à la main, lui faisait presque du bouche à bouche. En tout cas, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu n'as peut-être plus faim, Harry ! Tu veux peut-être te reposer, maintenant ?

Oui, c'est que je vais faire, je crois...

Bon, ben, va dans ta chambre…

Je peux peut-être le porter ? » demanda Maugrey. Catherine se retourna.

« Je ne crois pas. Vous vous perdriez là-dedans.

Oui, c'est ça, chuchota Tonks. Pour qu'il le renverse dans les escaliers en voyant un tableau remuer.

Non, reprit Catherine, je crois que c'est plutôt Lupin qui va aller le porter.

D'accord. » Tout le monde reprit sa place. Harry se sentait fatigué… Il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps-là, une nouvelle bien étrange avait semé la panique au château. Mr. Weasley tendit la Gazette des Sorciers à Catherine. L'article faisait la une.

**_UNE EXPLOSION DE TOILETTES EN ÉGYTPE_**

**En effet, l'hôtel Carlton 6 étoiles au Caire a subitement été victime de ce que les Moldus appellent un nouveau genre de terrorisme : un attentat aux toilettes. Notre correspondant, Seamus Lavoisette, était en vacances là-bas et se trouvait justement sur les lieux et, vu les circonstances, il est important que le monde sorcier anglophone s'en inquiète.**

L'hôtel Carlton est un hôtel on ne peut plus tranquille. Une clientèle richissime, des hôtes aux petits oignons de leur clientèle, bref, cet hôtel n'avait jamais connu de problèmes avant. Hier matin, à 11 h 30, les gens allaient au souk de la grande place, quand soudain, un immense bruit s'est répandu dans la ville. Les paysans, effarés, tournaient la tête. On entendait des cris, plutôt de répugnance qu'autre chose. Seamus Lavoisette, achetant une escalope de chameau, s'est affolé quand il a entendu la sirène stridente de la police. Il s'est donc rendu sur le lieu de l'explosion. Il raconte :

« Une partie de l'hôtel Carlton a été soufflée. Les Moldus criaient, couraient dans tous les sens. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'était que les gens ne criaient pas de douleur, mais de dégoût. En effet, personne ne s'est fait blessé, ce qui est extrêmement rare alors que les bâtiments ont été détruits. En réalité, ils étaient tous couverts de matières fécales. Ça sentait le crottin humain à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Les gens se précipitaient sur les points d'eau les plus proches pour se laver. J'ai alors demandé à un Egyptien si une explosion de fosses septiques s'était produite, apparemment oui. J'ai alors tenté d'interroger sur le vif des clients de l'hôtel. L'explosion s'est produite dans les toilettes masculines, d'où les urinoirs renversés dans la rue. Un égyptien d'une quarantaine d'année, je l'appellerai Halid B., me raconta : " J'attendais tranquillement dans les toilettes car toutes les cabines étaient pleines. Tout à coup, je vis sortir un Anglais d'une soixante-dizaine d'années, me disant avec un air joyeux : « Elle est belle la journée ? ». Il tenait un bout de bois effilé et longuement sculpté dans la main. Je me trouvais cela bizarre et me demandais si c'était une mini-canne. Puis, alors que j'étais dans sa cabine, je vis un chapeau d'une forme bizarre, tout noir. On eût dit un bonnet de nuit sans pompon. Lorsque je fis marcher la chasse d'eau, j'entendis un grand vacarme. J'ouvris la porte et m'enfuis à toute vitesse, et dis aux autres de faire de même. " Le pauvre Halid, il était encore choqué. »

Maintenant, ce qui est fortement inquiétant d'après Seamus Lavoisette, c'est que certains pensent avoir reconnu le bois d'if du « bout de bois ». Pire, ce serait un sorcier. Pire encore, il est de l'âge de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La police égyptienne dresse actuellement un portrait-robot, tous les sorciers ayant récemment vu cet homme sont priés de se rendre le plus rapidement possible au bureau de la Gazette.

« Mais, c'est mon père ! beugla Catherine, éberluée. Sa baguette est en bois d'if et il devait revenir ici d'Afrique en passant par Le Caire ! » Sa capeline rose fluo, qu'elle venait de se mettre, lui tomba sur les yeux. Enervée et embarrassée telle un Ministre de la Magie affairé, elle souffla doucement sur sa main.

« Je le lui avais dit ! quand il est revenu tout crotté en ayant réussi à fabriquer des papiers de toilette bouseurs ! Je lui avais dit : « Fais attention, Papa, ne fais pas des bêtises pareilles, tu pourrais avoir de graves ennuis ». Et comme d'habitude, ça sera moi qui l'excuserai devant tout le monde ! Ah mon père c'est un vrai idiot, pas vrai Alastor ? dit-elle en regardant fixement Maugrey.

Heu…Hein ?

Si, si… C'est vous qui lui aviez soi-disant appris à faire un détecteur de mage noir à la bouse de dragon. Vous aviez scandé à tout le monde : un Scrutoscope avec seulement des ingrédients naturels ! Vous parlez d'ingrédients naturels ! Vous lui avez refilé des idées à la noix de coco ! Oh, il faut que j'y aille. » Catherine se leva de son fauteuil pourpre extrêmement rembourré. Sans elle qui s'énervait, on aurait dit un enterrement tellement un des silences les plus totaux s'y tenait lieu. Elle reprit machinalement son manteau.

« Quel bon dîner ! dit Ron en se tenant le ventre.

La tarte à la mélasse était excellente, dit Harry en se léchant les commissures. J'en ai repris cinq parts, je crois bien…

Les deux lourdaux, il serait peut-être temps de se coucher… sermonna Hermionne d'un ton maternel qui était familier à Harry.

Déjà ? Il n'est pas encore trois heures du matin, bailla Ron.

Bon, moi, il faut que j'aille dormir, reprit Harry.

Si c'est ce que tu appelles dormir, répondit Ron d'un sourire narquois.

A demain ! » Harry se dirigea vers son tableau. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se coucha.

Harry était maintenant debout, devant le couloir qui menait à sa « suite », les yeux collés, et disait des mots machinalement :

« Pas par là… Un peu plus à gauche… » On aurait dit un aveugle qui tâtait pour savoir où aller. Mais soudain, il se trouva devant Aurore :

« Ah, c'est maintenant que tu m'aperçois ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ça fait une heure au moins que tu fais du bruit !

Comment ça ? bailla Harry d'une voix léthargique.

Parfaitement ! Moi qui suis au-dessus, j'entends du bruit ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Façon ma petite sœur ! Comment tu fais, tu as amené un tam-tam d'Afrique ou quoi ? » Aurore était en nuisette normale, mais Harry eut une envie irrésistible de lui prendre les seins, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Mais c'est un cinglé, mais C'EST UN CINGLE ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant les jambes à son cou. Harry se frotta les yeux en rendant compte de l'énorme bêtise, pour ne pas dire de mots grossiers, qu'il venait de faire.


End file.
